


A Very Snupin Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christmas time rolls around Hogwarts and most of the student body leaves to visit family for the holidays. James and Sirius are at the Potter's residence, Pettigrew is nowhere to be found, and Remus unexpectedly finds himself alone at Hogwarts. When Remus goes to the potion's room, seeking a little extra help to boost his grade, Severus reluctantly agree's to tutor him. When a failed potion explodes and causes Severus Snape to be thrown off his feet and into Remus' waiting arms, a budding friendship and possible romance occurs.





	1. And So It Begins

Severus glared into the darkness of his bedroom. This was the third time this week he had been woken up by Elvis Presley’s Christmas album. He had to admit, it was a bold move to play muggle music in the Slytherin dormitories three consecutive mornings in a row at 6:30am. 

If he hadn’t been so annoyed by it he would love to meet whoever was responsible for this and shake their hand. Unfortunately, today was Saturday. And being needlessly woken up this early on a fucking weekend was cruel. So, whoever was doing this better pray to whatever god they believe in because Severus was going to kill them. Slowly. 

With a defeated sigh, he swung his legs out of bed and cast a quick magelight before pulling on thick green knitted socks and shrugging into a well worn grey sweater that used to be black. 

His roommate, Edgar Keddle, was buried underneath mounds of blankets and pillows in the bed across the room, but Severus caught the quiet sleepy murmur just before he left the room. 

”Give em’ hell, Snape.” 

Severus only huffed in response before marching to the common room. It wasn’t hard to follow the music, it warbled and echoed off the stone walls of the dungeon in a low melodic tune. 

_ “I’ll have a blue Christmas…without you…I’ll be so blue just thinking...about you…_” 

Merlins tit’s this had to be one of the worst songs he had ever heard. Just hearing it made him grit his teeth and think of all the lonely middle aged woman across Britain who were crying in their wine glasses and had just gotten dumped by their mediocre husbands, or their significant others who left them alone on Christmas night because ‘they had to work late at the office.’ 

He would know. It happened to his mother one to many times. Before coming to Hogwarts every Christmas she would sit on the couch and cry because his father wasn’t home. What he did to earn her affection and devotion even after beating her senseless would still be a mystery to Severus. 

Needless to say, he truly, truly, hated this song. 

_ “Decorations of red, on a green Christmas tree...won’t be the same dear, if you’re not here with me…”_

He followed the sound until he reached another bedchamber. He pressed his ear against the solid wooden door and listened for a moment. It was definitely coming from inside that room. 

He rapped on the frame nearly splitting the skin off his knuckles. 

“If you don’t stop playing that shit,” he yelled. “You’re gonna wake up with a broomstick up your ass!” 

The door swung inwards and he was greeted with a smirking Lucius Malfoy running a silver comb through his platinum blonde hair. 

“Morning, Severus.” he stepped out of the way to let a dumbfounded half blood into the room. “You’re up early.” 

“Lucius...I…” Severus ran his long fingers through his hair before giving a defeated sigh. “What the hell is going on?” He then noticed Narcissa sitting comfortably on the edge of Lucius’s king sized bed fiddling with a record player that was sporting a giant red bow on the side. 

“I gave her an early Christmas gift. When we toured New York during June she was so entranced by those muggle contraptions I just had to buy one for her.” Lucius explained flipping through a stack of records before handing a few to Narcissa. 

“But...why play it so early on a Saturday?” Severus rubbed his eyes tiredly stifling a yawn. “I mean the sun is barely up!” 

“Lucy and I are leaving for the holidays a little early this year,” Narcissa smiled warmly. “And are taking a trip to my family’s summer home in Italy. We wanted to get there by lunch to try a lovely little place for afternoon tea. I hear it’s awfully popular, so to beat the crowds we’re leaving just after breakfast.” 

“But Cissa decided to pack a few extra things,” Lucius rolled his eyes and flashed a weary smile to Severus that once upon a time would have left him a melted gooey puddle but now barely made an indent. “She’s the reason why we’re up at an ungodly hour. Normally, we’d have house elves pack for us, but apparently these items are _sensitive_ . Women, am I right?” 

Narcissa playfully smacked him upside the head, making the blonde laugh and kiss her gently on her rosy lips. 

“I suppose.” Severus said shrugging. Frankly, he thought rich people were quite tiring to deal with. “Well,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Hope you two have a good time then.” he said a bit awkwardly. Not wanting to deal with their moon eyed expressions, he quickly left and headed back to his room. 

As he walked down the familiar halls, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have someone so...devoted...to you. They way Narcissa talked and looked at him, and they way he answered her with such fondness and love...his mind wandered a little, and he thought about the what if’s had Lucius been with him instead of her. 

He mentally smacked himself. He couldn’t think about things like that. Lucius had been a schoolboy crush, nothing more, one that fizzled and faded out almost as soon as it happened. Severus had felt so alone, and Lucius was the only one to show him any sort of kindness when he first got to Hogwarts. But his juvenile crush made him realize something about himself. Something he hated even _more_ than his hooked nose. It made him realize that he was totally, and absolutely, a raging homosexual. 

Like he needed any more reason for people to ridicule him. 

He entered his room silently, and crawled into his bed. He laid there in the darkness for awhile, and pressed his fingers to his lips, wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by another boy. 

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He could sense the sun starting to glow through the window, but he didn’t need to be anywhere for awhile, and on Saturdays, breakfast in the dining hall started at 9:30, so he had a few hours to catch up on sleep. 

But sleep, it seemed, was out of the question. His mind raced over countless possibilities and fantasies. What was it like to hold hands with another boy? To whisper secrets in each other's ears and to share hot chocolate at Madam Puddifoot’s in Hogsmeade? 

He flipped onto his back and tried to force the thoughts from his mind. Why did he have to be born so ugly? These were things he could never have. Nobody would ever look twice at him, so why was he indulging himself with these useless thoughts? 

Severus hated holidays, and not just Christmas, but Halloween and Valentine’s Day...all of them. It made him go mad with all the desires brewing in his chest. Not to mention, if by chance a guy actually _did_ like him, they could never be...open...about it. They would have to hide in dark corners steal quick kisses behind the bookshelves in the library. 

Why couldn’t he have been made normal? A normal sized nose, a normal body, and normal feelings that guys have for girls. People were always saying that being different was a good thing, that everyone should be true to themselves. 

But he was so scared if anyone knew who he was and what he really was like he would have no one. There were too few people in life that actually was friendly with him, and what if he drives them away if they find out his secret? He had already pushed so many other people away in his life, he couldn’t looe anyone else! 

He tried his best to relax in his soft bed, a luxury he didn’t have at home. Soon Christmas break would start, and most of the school would leave to go home, but he would stay here like always, hiding in the potions room and hoping the season would pass quickly. 

But maybe...maybe things would be different this Christmas. Maybe he _would_ find someone, who knows what could happen. If there was one thing Severus was holding on to, it was hope. The hope for a better tomorrow.


	2. Chocolate Pancakes and Bitterness

This was going to be a lonely Christmas. Remus Lupin picked at his chocolate covered pancake, having lost his appetite as soon as James and Sirius left him with nothing and nobody but _Pettigrew_. Peter wasn’t completely awful, it just sucked his two best friends were going to be gone. 

It’s not like he could have gone with them anyways. It just so happened that the full moon coincided with Christmas Day, so mery fucking Christmas to him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had no idea he was a werewolf, and if they found out they would never let James anywhere near him. At first, they were going to stay here with him, but Remus knew how important it was for James to see his family. 

So, off they went. And that was fine, it’s fine...just...a little...hurtful. But it’s totally okay, because he might as well get some more practice with his schooling while he was here. Potion’s class was a particularly hard subject for him, so it would be smart to take advantage of two weeks without any distractions to get his grades up. 

If he didn’t do anything about it, potions would be the only class he failed this year, and how would he explain that to his mother? She was already so sick, she couldn’t handle anymore stress. That’s precisely why he was staying away from home this holiday, to give her more time to rest. 

Remus threw down his fork in defeat. He wasn’t very hungry, so why bother with breakfast? He slung his book bag over his shoulder and left the great hall, looking for Slughorne to tutor him. He couldn’t find him anywhere, so he went down to the dungeons himself to see if he was marking papers in his classroom. 

He opened the heavy door to the potions room and glanced around. It was dark, and the smell of herbs and ingredients were heavy in the air. There was a bubbling sort of sound but he couldn’t make out where it was coming from. He flicked his wand out and cast a spell to light the candles that lined the walls. 

_“Incendio”._ he whispered. Light flooded the room and Remus saw someone in fuzzy green socks and a very soft looking sweater leaning over a cauldron that bubbled a deep midnight colour. 

_ “Bloody fucking hell!”_ The figure cursed and looked up at remus with a cold expression of pure hatred. “The hell were you thinking!” He cried, and uttered an incantation that made wind blow across the room, snuffing out the candles one by one. 

Remus stood there in the dark for a moment, unsure of what was going on. 

“Um...Snape?” 

“What?” came the snippy reply. 

“Er...What's going on?” The boy followed the bubbling sound until he was standing next to Severus, looking at the dark blue liquid. In the darkness, he saw it had tiny dots of white light, making it look like the universe had leaked from the sky and into the cauldron. “What type of potion is that? I’ve never seen it before.” 

Severus was silent for a long while. Remus was beginning to wonder if he was ignoring him when he heard the quiet reply. 

“No, you wouldn’t have heard of it before. Seeing as I just created it. Though, I do hope you didn’t ruin it by switching the lights on.” 

“So it has to be brewed in complete darkness then?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“In the last stage it does. It took weeks to figure it out why it kept failing.” Severus took out a white glowing vial from his pocket and dripped a few drops in. The potion shimmered faintly, before puffing out smoke and bubbles. 

Remus looked at the Slytherin, thoroughly impressed. “It’s beautiful.” he admitted. “But what does it do?” 

“It’s kind of complicated to explain.” Severus said warily. “And I’d rather not say...it’s sort of...against the rules to brew something like this.” 

“Is it a poison?” Remus whispered, eyes large. 

Severus nodded. “Sort of. It’s a version of the Draught of Living Death. But way more potent and powerful. It makes you sleep eternally, unless a Solution of Awakening is applied.” 

“Why would you make something like that?” Remus asked, slightly scared and awed at the same time. 

Severus shrugged. “Because I could.” he carried the cauldron to the counter, and promptly poured it down the sink. 

“You...just...dumped it. All of it. I thought you said it took you weeks to perfect!” Remus stared at him, dumbfounded. 

“Yes it did.” He picked up his ingredients and began to pack them away in his bag. Occasionally glancing up at Remus through long eyelashes. “Well, what are you waiting for? Go, run along and tell Dubledore what I’ve done.” 

“Why would I do...wait. Severus, that wasn’t really an eternal sleeping potion, was it?” Remus pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. 

The black haired boy flashed him a grin that looked too wolfsih for Remus’s liking. 

“No, not at all. It was a failed experiment, ruined as soon as it started smoking. I now know better than to add the wisp essence. I’ll get it someday, just not today, I suppose. Though, It would be kind of cool to create an eternal sleeping draught.” He sighed and tucked his notes under his arm before pushing his way past Remus. 

“Snape, wait! You haven't seen Slughorn anywhere, have you?” 

Severus glanced at him and narrowed his eyes. “He went home for the holidays. Most of the professors did. Why?” 

“Oh,” Remus said, a little glumly. “Well, I was sort of hoping…he would help me pass potions this year.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You’re not an idiot, Remus. I find it very hard to believe that you would fail a class.” 

”I’m afraid just get a bit distracted sometimes.” He admitted a little shyly. 

Severus stared at him for a long while. “Well,” he started a bit awkwardly. “I could always show you a few things if you want.” 

The Gryffindor thought for a moment. It _would_ be smart to have Snape teach him how to brew better. Remus hated to admit it, but Severus was a genius when it came to cauldrons and ingredients. 

“Yeah, um, that’d be great. Thank you.” 

Severus shifted his feet and tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and out of his eyes. “Don’t mention it.” He mumbled. “After breakfast every day, perhaps? Maybe more than that depending on how well you do.” 

Remus nodded. “It’s a date then.” he saw Severus’ cheeks flush pink and realized what he had just said. “Er, not a _date,_ in that sort of sense.” He stammered nervously, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Just a-” 

“Lupin” Severus interrupted. 

“Yeah?” 

“Just stop talking. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The boy turned, and walked away, disappearing out the door like a shadow fleeing the sun. 

Remus let out a sigh of relief and sat on the nearest bench and closed his eyes. That went better than expected. Though, he was positive that even with Severus’ tutoring, he wouldn’t do any better. He wasn’t ready to admit to himself the reason he was so distracted and doing so poorly in potions was because he was staring at _Severus_ of all people, the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Updated this one a bit early this week. I have a funny feeling the next chapter will have certain...developments :) God I love these two. Comments really do help me update quicker, it lets me know people are reading and enjoying this mediocre fanfic of mine, see ya'll next week, (or if I'm feeling productive, in a few days)


	3. Toy Shops and Slight Stalking

It was snowing outside. Severus sat in the library near one of the windows and stared at the thick snowflakes that filtered through the air. His pale hands were cupped around a steaming cup of jasmine tea, and his hair done up in a messy bun. Christmas was getting closer and closer and he still had to pick up presents for Lucius, Narcissa, and Lily. He counted himself lucky he had so few people to buy for, it made holidays less stressful. 

He really should make his way to Hogsmeade in the next day or so to beat all the last minute Christmas shoppers. He tapped a long elegant finger against the side of his mug, deep in thought. But what would he buy? 

Lucius and Narcissa were so filthy rich, he had to rely on a sentimental gift instead of an expensive one. Lily...he wasn’t sure what to get her. Maybe a scarf? Or a bracelet? The fuck, what do girls like? This was the reason he was gay. Well, the fact that he liked dick also contributed to that. 

“Flowers, jewelry, chocolate… shit, Severus get it together. This isn’t Valentine’s day for Merlin's sake.” He murmured to himself while watching a very fat brown rat running in a zigzag pattern across the snowy yard with Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris gave the chase. The rat scampered down a hole in the ground just before Mrs. Norris pounced, it’s pink tail escaping by a hair from the feline claws. 

_ Him. Too bad._ he thought, watching the cat stalk away, tail bushed and lashing from side to side in frustration. He never really cared for mice, or rats, or particularly anything that was in the rodent family. Well, guinea pigs aren’t so bad, but the rest? Absolute trash. Stupid filthy things with their tiny little toes… 

He shuddered, and focused his attention back to his tea, draining it in one gulp. A little spilled over the side and down his shirt, but his dignity was ruined years ago and he wasn’t about to start caring for it now. 

He shoved his book in his satchel and slung it over his shoulder. He thought about going down to the dungeons to practice brewing, but quickly dismissed the thought. Believe it or not, he had had enough of potions for the day. 

Earlier this morning, Remus had managed to turn a simple calming elixir to explode and dust the room in a garish powdery orange substance. He had no fucking clue how someone managed to screw up so, so, so badly but hey, Severus was there to help him pass. And by the grace of God, Remus will pass with at _least_ seventy five percent. 

Severus would accept no lower. And of course a higher mark would be ideal, but he wasn’t going to get his hopes up too much. He grabbed his deep green coat with brass buttons that fell down to his knees and draped it over his shoulders as he walked outside before pulling on thin black mittens. 

The coat had been a present from Lucius last year, it was incredibly soft and so very thoughtful. It was going to be a hard one to outdo. Though, Severus thought it hardly fair that he had so little money to spend on gifts. How was he going to find something that was suitable for Lucius’ taste? Or Narcissa’s for that matter? 

But she did seem very fond of muggle contraptions. Actually, so did Lucius. Since when did his gifts have to be from the wizarding world? He glanced back at Hogwarts that was getting smaller and smaller with every passing step, the wheels in his mind slowly turning. 

He could always head to Hogsmeade, use the fireplace at the Hog’s head and use the floo powder. If he timed his visit right, he could be back by dinner. He knew a place in central London he could transport to, and knew of a giant toy store and shopping section near the station. 

With his mind made up, he set course for the Hog’s Head pub and eatery. 

___________ 

Remus had seen him leave. He had been in the library, going over his borrowed brewing tips and tricks Severus had lent him, and was instantly curious about where the Slytherin was going. Call him nosy all you like, Remus was inquisitive by nature, and had every intention of getting up and asking him where he was off too. 

He mentally thought about how that conversation would end up after the mishap in the laboratory earlier today. 

_ “Hey, Snape, where ya going?” _

_ “Piss off Lupin, it’s none of your fucking buisness.”_

Better yet, it would be more convenient if he accidentally bumped into him at the destination so Severus couldn’t brush him off. Unless, of course, he was going to use the loo. Then of course, Remus _wouldn’t_ follow him in. That would be even weirder than lowkey stalking him. But, he did take his coat. And why would anyone do that to go to the bathroom? Unless perhaps he got cold while doing his ‘business,’ but Remus didn’t know anyone that had that happen to them. So he snagged his grey jacket from the back of his chair and wrapped a bright red scarf around his neck and set off after Severus. 

He had been confused at first, when Severus had entered the Hog’s Head at Hogsmeade. Remus’ first thought was that Severus was going to get drunk off his ass to forget his troubles and stagger his way home, because he just seemed to be the type of person who would do that. Then he realized he was heading to the fireplace and picked up some flew powder from the jar. Just as he was about to utter his destination, Remus piped up. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Sev.” he said casually, leaning up against one of the wooden pillars. 

Dark murky eyes glanced at him. He was silent for a moment. Remus saw his lips pursed in frustration before he heard the longest sigh ever heard to man. 

“What ...are ...you ... doing … here?” He said slowly and carefully, fingers tightening and relaxing at his side. 

Remus winced slightly at his tone. Severus had the tendency to enunciate every single word when he was deeply annoyed. He had always thought it endearing, but now that he was on the receiving side of it, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Just grabbing a quick drink, I-” His sentence faltered under Severus’ scrutinizing gaze. He knew if he lied Severus would probably implode. “I followed you.” he admitted. “I wanted to apologize for what happened down in the labs…” 

Severus visibly relaxed, eyes softening just a little. “You did. Profusely, I might add.” 

“Yes, but I thought I could make it up to you. Care for a drink?” He offered, grinning widely when a slight smile tugging at Severus’ lips. It made his face seem so much softer, less harsh and more...peaceful. 

“No, thank you. I was just about to head out to do some late Christmas shopping in London.” Severus said. 

“Well, um, don’t let me keep you then.” Remus shifted his weight. 

“I wasn’t going to.” He glanced at one of his nails and bit the tip. “Though, if you’re not too busy there is a way you can make it up to me.” 

“What’s that then?” 

___________ 

“So, tell me again why we are at the largest toy shop in central London?” Remus said in awe, looking with wide eyes at the rows of colourful painted soldiers and shiny fashioned toy trains. Severus picked up one, admiring the sleek paint and the polished black wheels before pushing one of the buttons, watching in fascination as the model went whirring down the track. He grinned, unaware of Remus’ watchful eye that gleamed with amusement as he played with the track a few more times. 

“I’m shopping for a few people. Any ideas on what to get?” Severus absentmindedly checked the price of the train sait and internally winced, quickly turning it back over. “I have a feeling that Lucius would love a model of an old toy car. One that you could build yourself. He’d never admit it, but I see him eyeing the muggle machines and seemed very interested last year when I took him to a car show..” he said. “But I'm stumped on what to get the girls.” 

“Well, I’m sure Lily would absolutely adore one anything you buy her.” Remus offered, discreetly memorizing the train model that Severus was looking at earlier. “Hm. Narcissa is a tough case. You mentioned that she liked muggle music, so why not get her a few of your favourite albums? I’m sure that’d mean a lot to her because you three are practically family.” 

“Huh. That’s not a bad idea. Perhaps some muggle sweets as well.” Severus nodded in agreement and cracked his knuckles. “Right then. That leaves Lily. Guess I’ll have to figure it out another day,” he eyed his thin red wrist watch. Remus couldn’t help but notice the colour suited his olive skin tone. “Better grab them and get going before anyone realizes we are no longer on school property.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES this is a short one. Sorry about that. I might have been a little late posting this chapter...Personally, I blame the turkey I had on Sunday. I swear it put me in a comatose state for the Thanksgiving long weekend. Welp, now that it's over, have another chapter, as my gift of thanks to all you glorious readers! let's be honest, if this story was just being written for me I still would be in the planing stage LOL. As always, comments help a fuck ton to be productive so leave a lot (pls I'm a very lonely soul that gets my confidence from u guys) YES I am just slightly still hungover from having the day off yesterday, and quite possibly, still a bit tipsy. Blame my predominantly French (Canadian) family. See ya'll in the next chapter where things get a bit....messy ;)


	4. Explosions and Revelations

”What exactly are you showing me today?” Remus unwrapped his chocolate candy bar that he snagged from the dining hall, and popped half of it into his mouth, offering the other to Severus. 

Severus took the chocolate piece and set it aside for later. “We are experimenting. I’ve come to the realization that you are not, in fact, incompetent to potion making. It’s the instructions that you fail to follow properly.” He took out a spare textbook and opened it up to a simple Pepperup potion and told Remus to read it. 

“What’s the first instruction?” he asked. 

“It says here to light the burner, and bring the base to a simmer before adding-” The book was snatched out of his hand before he could continue. “Hey!” He glowered at the Slytherin. 

“Rule number one,” he tossed it as hard as he could into the other room. “Forget the textbook, and listen to me. I’ve devised simpler and more effective ways of brewing, and I believe if you do exactly as I say, you will succeed in this class. Now watch carefully.” 

He rolled his sleeves up, revealing milky pale skin and took out some ingredients and a large mortar and pestle, and began crushing them. Remus thought he saw something red on one of his arms but Severus was already moving away, so he let it slide. 

“You like cooking, yes?” Severus asked suddenly. 

“Yes, actually.” He admitted. “My mother and I used to cook dinner together all the time, she taught me how to make homemade bread, different soups and stews, pastries-” 

“Raspberry strudel?” Severus’ head jerked up and stared at Remus with an expression he had never seen before, It almost looked like pure excitement. 

“Well...no.” 

Severus let out a snort and turned his attention back towards the cauldron and dusted the powder into the cauldron, letting it sit until it began to bubble, before stirring. 

“But I’m positive I could learn. I just need the recipe, that’s all. Why?” 

“What most people realize is that cooking is a lot like brewing. To successfully create something, you must follow the base recipe. So, for dough, you add the flour, sugar, salt and water. But if you want to make it better you might add some cinnamon and raisins to create something amazing. It’s the same for potions. You do the base ingredients...a few pinches of crushed bicorn horn and the mandrake root…” He plopped it into the mixture and smiled. “And after a while to let it brew you have a Pepperup potion. But, we can make it better.” He held out a vial of a dark looking liquid. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to see what _this_ would do to it.” His eyes glinted with curiosity and mischief. 

Remus hesitated. “What is it?” He asked. 

“it's a muggle solution for coughs and colds. It has acetylcysteine...bromhexine… and some others. I have this theory that we can make medicine and potions better by combining them with muggle medical knowledge. So let’s see what happens.” He uncorked the bottle, and dumped it’s contents in the cauldron. 

“Wait, Severus, don’t-” 

The cauldron began to shake violently, bubbling out thick black sludge. Severus’ eyes widened comically, and he took a few steps back, furiously flipping through his notebook. 

“That...wasn’t supposed to happen, um...let’s see if this will reverse the effect.” 

He dropped the silver strands of flowers into the cauldron and stirred a few times. The liquid slowly began to turn a buttery, golden yellow and Severus let out a sigh of relief. 

“Well, it _looks_ fine to me. What do we do now?” 

“Bottle it up and test it on that sneezy carnivorous plant over there-” 

The cauldron cracked, leaking golden liquid. It was the calm before the storm. A current of air rippled through the room, carrying the stench of sulfur. The two boys glanced at each other in utter horror before… 

BOOOM! 

Severus was thrown off his feet and crashed into Remus. There was a sickening crunch of bones and a wed thud as the two smashed into the back wall of the classroom. Severus’ vision darkened, and his ears were ringing. He choked on the smog that leaked from the ruined potion experiment. He went to hoist himself up, but a shredding agony rippled through his arm when he applied pressure. He hissed in pain, and simply laid back on the floor, clutching his hurt arm to his chest. 

“Oh my God, Severus, are you alright?” Remus shook him frantically. Severus groaned and weakly nodded his head. 

“Just a little bruised, you cushioned most of the impact...Merlin, Remus, what about you? You okay?” 

“Er, I'm fine. Just a bit sore, but that's the worst of it, I think.” He admitted, hauling the Slytherin to his feet and practically carrying him to the medical wing. “C’mon,” he huffed. “Let’s get you checked out by Madame Pomfrey.” 

__________________ 

_”...and so irresponsible! I should be writing home to both of your parents!”_ Madame Pomfrey scolded, as she spoon fed healing solutions to Severus, who looked anything but happy. 

“We’re really sorry,” Remus apologized for what seemed to be the hundredth time. “Please don’t write home!” 

The witch side, setting the potion down on the bed side table and threw up her hands. “And what do you suppose I do? You almost got yourselves killed.” 

Remus shrugged and sat in the chair beside Severus’ bed. He waited for Madame Pomfrey to finish bandaging Severus’ waist before clearing his throat awkwardly. “How...is he?” 

“Bloody hell, Remus I’m right here.” Severus grumbled sourly. “And I’m fine.” 

“A few broken ribs and a fractured arm. Lots of bruising...he’s going to be sore for a few weeks. I’m surprised it isn’t worse. The blast could have very well killed you.” Her toned softened and she smoothed a few hairs out of Severus’ face. “Though you _are_ a bit of a regular here, so I suppose I should be used to it by now!” he huffed angrily. “And you,” She turned to Remus and wagged a finger at him. “You are a very lucky boy. I’m not sure how you got away with so minor bumps. Just be careful, and the next time you two think of doing something stupid, don’t.” 

She was gone as quick as she came, and they were left alone. 

“She’s right, though. You are very lucky. Almost...too lucky.” Severus sighed, looking at Remus with a thoughtful gaze. “I _landed_ on you. By all accounts of physics you should be worse than me. And yet you only have some bruising. How is that even possible?” 

Panic seized Remus’ chest. He took a few moments to compose himself, and Severus could tell that he was doing some very quick thinking. 

“I don’t know.” his voice wavered. “I’m just thankful you’re not dead.” He reached for Severus’ arm and inspected sling. “Though I can’t help but feel that this was partially my fault. I shouldn’t have asked you for lessons.” His brow furrowed. 

Severus scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous! This was all me. I’m the one who was stupid enough to think mixing muggle medicine and healing potions would work.” He said a bit glumly. “Oh well,” he sighed. “At least I tried it.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Remus smiled. “Here, let’s get some of this soup in you.” He helped Severus sit up, careful not to aggravate his broken ribs. He handed the bowl to him, and Severus took it with his good arm. While he lifted it to his lips, the cuff of his sweater slipped down a bit, and Remus saw the same red mark he had seen earlier. 

Though, with careful studying, he realized it was scarring. Puffed angry red scars that looked fresh littered his wrist in small careful lines, so thin that one could mistake it for a burn or a rash of some sort. 

He opened his mouth to say something, but caught sight of Severus’ tired and worn face and decided against it. Now probably wasn’t the best time. He made a promise to himself that he would keep a careful eye on Snape from now on. He had known that he was dealing with some issues, but had not known the gravity of them. He slowly leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes while Severus drank his soup. 

Christmas was three day’s away. And so was his transformation. He could feel the wolf inside of him start to stir, and he knew that the next few days were going to be tough. 

Severus was watching Remus out of the corner of his eye. If anyone told him a week ago that Lupin of all people would become someone he could call a friend he might have hexed them. Though, he had never disliked Remus. Sure, he never really tried to stop Potter and Black from their endless insults and fists, but Severus could understand that. If Remus had done that, he could have very well lost their friendship. 

And Severus knew what loneliness felt like, and would never wish such a fate on anyone. 

________________ 

The next morning, Severus was free to leave the medical wing and Remus found himself being snuck into the Slytherin dormitories. The two boys lurked a few seconds outside the door, before Severus uttered the password, and rushed Remus inside. They waited until the coast was clear before sneaking into Severus’ bedroom. 

Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I can’t believe we just did that. Why am I even here anyways?” 

“I told you already. You’re here to help me wrap presents. Christmas is two days away, and I need to send these packages on their way if they are going to make it in time.” 

”But...there’s only three. Why do you need help with just three gifts?” He asked. 

“You’ll understand when I start wrapping. Trust me.” Severus opened up his trunk and began to toss ribbons, green and silver paper, and stickers on the ground. He snatched the presents from his dresser and laid them with the wrapping supplies. 

Remus took the time to study his bedroom. The floors were wood, covered with plush black carpets. The stone walls were adorned with green and silver banners, and there was the odd out of place item here or there. It wasn’t too different than his, although admittedly, it was a lot cleaner. 

“So what do you do when you’re not brewing or reading books?” Remus asked, studying a basket with mounds of yarn by Severus’ bed, curious as to why it was there. 

“Um…” Severus stilled and thought for a moment. “Well, I go out to the woods and gather herbs and ingredients for Professor Slughorn. Sometimes I like to go down by this one pond and swim at night. It’s filled with this harmless luminescent moss and flowers that lights up the entire pool.” he then quietly added. “I knit on occasions, and write a bit of poetry in my journal here or there. It's no big deal.” His face was dusted pink as he admitted that. 

“Poetry, eh?” Remus almost smiled. “And when will I get to hear some?” he rolled his shoulders to alleviate the tension that’s been building up since this morning. He was always sore before and after the change happened. 

“On your deathbed.” Severus sat on the floor while Remus took the couch, and offered him a pillow to put behind his back. “And maybe not even then.” 

“Well I’ll be looking forward to that.” He grabbed Lucius’ present and had it wrapped under two minutes flat. He studied Severus for a bit as he grappled with the music albums he had gotten for Narcissa. 

It was tearing almost every time he pulled the paper over the gift. 

“I think that maybe you should try a little less force when wrapping, Sev.” Remus told the Slytherin as the gift paper tore once again when trying to wrap one of the albums. 

“I _know_ what I'm doing.” Severus gritted his teeth. “It’s just this paper is so thin!” 

“Here, why don’t you let me try?” Remus slid off of the couch and joined Severus on the floor. He took the album from Severus, his fingers lingering far too long on his pale hand. Severus arched an eyebrow. 

“Yes?” 

Remus drew his hand away with an uncomfortable cough. “Erm, nothing, nothing. It’s just...I didn’t expect your hands to be...so…” 

Severus’ cheeks were turning scarlet and his eyes grew a little hazy as he gazed at Remus softly. “So...what?” 

“Soft.” he admitted. “I dunno, I always thought that they’d be…” 

“Slimey?” Severus let out a wry smile, and Remus shrugged, thoroughly embarrassed because that’s exactly what he had been thinking. “It’s funny, you call someone a name enough times and they start to believe it to be true. And so do others, I suppose.” 

“Severus, I…” 

Severus’ face turned bitter and he turned away and fiddled with the discarded wrapping paper. “Please don’t.” he whispered. “I don’t want anything from you Remus. No apologies. Things happened, things we both regret, let’s just leave it at that. We’ll turn over a new leaf, just the two of us, okay?” 

Remus’ eyes burned. “Okay.” 

The two boys sat in a comfortable silence for a long while, before Remus let out a sigh. “But seriously, how the hell is your skin so _soft._” 

Severus let out a startled laugh. “I make my own skin care solution.” 

“Of course you do,” Remus grinned. 

The boys finished wrapping the gifts quickly, and had sent them with owls to reach their appointed destination. They sat and talked for a while, Severus showing some of the many socks and scarves he had created. 

“Still on for another tutoring session tomorrow morning?” 

Severus shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not really feeling it at the moment.” 

“Good, neither was I.” Remus laughed. “I have an idea, though.” 

“Oh? And what’s that?” 

“Severus, have you ever been skating?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Man I'm moving FAST. Let me know in the comments below what you want to see in the story Snupin wise, and I'll do my best to incorporate some of your ideas :)


	5. Hot Chocolate and Liars

The lake was frozen, and Severus was evaluating his life choices as Remus beckoned him from the ice to come and join him. A tiny twinge of fear flickered in Severus’ chest. He couldn’t help but think of the ice cracking and how he would fall in and be sucked into a lightless void of cold water. 

He had lied to Remus. He said he knew how to skate, but in reality he had never even put on a pair of skates in his entire life. He held them in his hands, and stared down at his feet in mild panic. There...were...so...many...straps. 

Remus skated up to him, and sprayed ice at his legs as he halted to a stop. 

“So.” He asked. “Are you coming or what?” 

Severus stared at the other students, who seemed to be enjoying themselves on the ice. Swirling and skating around, laughing as they pulled one another and gilded this way and that. His throat tightened and palms broke out in a cold sweat. 

“I’m not sure if this is the best idea. I...I might fall and hurt my ribs more than they already are.” He stammered. 

“I won’t let you fall.” Remus’ hazel eyes were sincere. “I promise. Now put on your skates and come, they have a hot chocolate stand on the other side.” he held out his hand. 

Severus glanced at the bladed shoes in his hand and back to Remus. His eyes twitched and he drew the back of his hand over his nose nervously. 

“Well, why don’t you grab us some hot chocolate then? I’ll just wait right here…” he offered weakly, not meeting Remus’ narrowed eyes. 

“Hey,” he skated a little closer and took Severus’ hand. “What is it? You seemed so sure of yourself on the way here, what changed?” 

Severus shifted a bit awkwardly. He supposed it was best to come clean. “I have a confession to make.” He admitted softly. “I don’t know how to put these on. Or even skate.” 

Genuine relief flooded Remus’ expression. “Oh is that all? Here, let me show you how to put these on…” he motioned for Severus to sit on the ground while he knelt down in front of him. Remus grabbed a skate from him, gently unlaced Severus’ boots, and pushed the skate on his foot. “Then this is how you tie it,” he showed, quickly doing up the long laces. “Do you want me to do the other one?” 

“Um, yeah. Thank you.” Severus’ face was crimson as he watched the other boy with slight fascination. “But I still don’t know how to skate.” 

“Well, I’ll just have to teach you how.” Remus grinned and stood up, pulling Severus to his feet. 

“I’m not sure about this, I’m really not the best-” Severus let out an indignant squawking sound as Remus yanked him onto the frozen lake. He hurtled forward, skates flying and heart in his throat as he slipped and fell backwards. 

Just before he hit the ice, Remus caught him with a loud laugh and pushed him forward again. “There we go! Look at you, you’re skating.” 

“Fuck! Remus when I get my hands on you, you’ll regret you were ever born!” He cursed up a storm as he fought for balance. He began to slow down, and soon he was slowly gliding to a stop in the middle of the lake. Severus wobbled, arms flapping to keep himself upright. He glared as Remus skated his way towards him, and gently tugged him along. 

“Push with your right leg, then with your left, then back again.” He instructed. “There we go, you’re doing great!” 

“I bloody hate you!” Severus seethed between clenched teeth as he shakily skated forward. 

“C’mon, you know you love me. Deep down in your cold, shriveled heart.” Remus teased, smiling innocently at Severus’ scowl. “Let’s go get some hot chocolate, My treat.” 

Severus’ blade hit a bump in the ice, and he fell forward into Remus and the two boys crashed down. 

“Oof, I’ve got you!” Remus wrapped his arms around Severus, creating a cushion of protection as they smacked into the hard ice. They laid there a moment, catching their breath before Severus hoisted himself up on his elbows and looked down at Remus’ pink flushed face. 

“Sorry for falling on you again.” 

Remus’ throat bobbed. “S’alright.” He said a little breathlessly. “I honestly don’t mind. How's your ribs doing?” 

“They’re okay.” 

Severus’ hair hung around his face in soft black strands. Remus tucked a stray piece behind his ear and let out a small smile. “You know you’re really pretty Severus.” 

He let out a dry laugh, and shakily got to his feet, offering the other boy a hand. “Shut up, I’m not pretty.” 

“Yes you are! You have high cheekbones, glittery eyes and a nice mouth.” Remus’ eyes flicked down at Severus’ lips, which he touched self consciously with his finger tips. 

“You’re a downright liar Remus Lupin.” He sighed. 

“I’m many things,” Remus grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “But a liar isn’t one of them.” 

The hours slipped past, and soon the sun was slowly inching its way back to the horizon. The sky was stained with pink and red, as the two boys walked back to Hogwarts, sipping on hot chocolate, with their skates slung over their shoulders and hand clasped together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, some things came up and I had to put this story down for a bit. But we're back! And these boys are still so foolishly in love, they don't even know it. Comment any suggestions and/or ideas to put in the story, and I'll see what I can do! See ya'll soon :p


	6. Post Christmas Kisses

“I have something for you.” 

Severus looked up from the book he was reading. “Oh? And what’s that?” 

Remus grinned as he handed him the poorly wrapped gift. “I know Christmas was yesterday and all, and I’m sorry I couldn’t spend it with you, it must have been lonely.” 

Severus traced the gift with his fingers, words lost on his tongue. “You...you didn’t have to get me anything! I...I don’t know what to say.” He stammered, flustered. 

Remus sat himself next to the Slytherin, giddy with anticipation. “Oh just open it already!” 

He carefully undid the strings, and tore the paper off. His eyes widened, and mouth dropped open. 

It was a train set. The muggle toy he had been looking at in the store a few days ago. 

“Remus-” Tears blurred his vision, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He had wanted this ever since he saw it with his mother when he was five. It had been the thing he had secretly wished for every birthday and every holiday, and it was the thing he knew he’d never get. It wasn’t expensive in the least, but for his family it seemed impossible to get. There was always something more important they needed, food, socks, or gas money for father’s car. In fact, Severus couldn’t remember the last time he had been given something of this value. 

He felt a gentle hand grasp his own. He looked at Remus, who was staring at him with a worried expression. “Are you okay?” 

Severus did something that surprised the both of them. He wrapped his arms around the other boy and buried his face in his chest. “Thank you,” His voice was muffled by the fabric of Remus’ shirt. “Thank you.” 

They stayed that way for a long moment, before finally pulling away from each other. Severus was beat red, and he fumbled for something that was hidden inside his robes. “I have something for you as well. It’s not as good as the train, but it was all I could think of to get you that would mean something.” 

He handed Remus a small, leather bound journal, covered in ink stains. Mistified, Remus opened the cover and saw the inscription on the front page. 

To the person who helped me see the best in me, when all I could see was the worst. Merry Christmas. 

-S.S. 

He leafed through the pages, and saw poem after poem. The words were smooth and melodic, showing every bit of feeling that Severus couldn’t tell anyone but these pages. He was quite close now, all Remus had to do was reach out and he’d be touching him. He shivered, despite feeling flushed all over. 

“I…” he faltered, unsure of what to say. “Thank you, Severus. You don’t know how much this means to me.” He clutched the worn notebook to his chest, touched that Severus would share this piece of himself. 

“Merry late Christmas, Remus.” The boy was blushing, he cleared his throat, and went to turn away but Remus caught the hem of his sleeve. He didn’t know how he had never noticed this before, but Severus’ eyes weren't just black. They were volcanic ash, swallowing every bit of light in their wake. So nebulous, he could see the stars that were hidden in their depths. 

Perhaps he had been urged by some celestial force, or a primal instinct, but Remus knew that if he didn’t finish this here and now, he would never get another change. He grasped Severus’ shirt, and pulled him in, lips crashing clumsily with each other. 

It was by far a perfect first kiss. There was too much teeth, awkward maneuvers, and neither boy knew what they were doing. It wasn’t perfect, but the emotion was real. They both pulled away, Severus’ eyes were glassy, and Remus’ heart was beating out of his chest. 

Severus was his quicksand. Easy to get stuck, harder to get out of. And Remus loved every moment of it. 

“Remus...” Severus whispered softly. “This…” 

“Shh,” Remus hushed him with another kiss. “Don’t you want this?” 

“I do,” he admitted. “Very much.” 

“We’ll always be there for each other, right Sev?” Remus ran his fingers through Severus’ silky hair. Something he had been wanting to do ever since he saw him on platform 9 ¾ for the first time. 

“Always.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter. It was my first Snupin fanfic, so It's not as great as I would have liked. Sorry about the long wait! But, keep your eyes peeled for a new Snupin story, I'm in the process of writing it out and planing it with an actual plot lol. It's going to be a good one! Thank you so much for the kudos and the support this mediocre fanfic has gotten, love you guys a lot, and I'll see you in the next story :) :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will try to be posted every Saturday or Sunday. This will be a multi chapter fanfic, so hop in and stick around for a wild ride my dudes. Mainly a fluffy story because both my boys deserve a happy ending :)


End file.
